


Before Europe (After America)

by ThisAintBC



Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, Princess Bride (1987), due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, medium: graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAintBC/pseuds/ThisAintBC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Benton Fraser is a pretty prince in need of rescue, and Ray Kowalski is the <strike>pirate</strike> man for the job.</p><p>Or, alternatively, Benton Fraser is the most beautiful man in the world, and Ray Kowalski is his One True Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Europe (After America)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deputychairman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deputychairman/gifts).



> An edited version of [this](http://missionlameturtle.tumblr.com/post/58467576006/as-you-wish-for-deputychairman-in-which-benton) graphic, made for deputychairman.

**Author's Note:**

> Images not mine. Crown based on United Empire Loyalist Military Coronet, as conceived by Adelbrecht [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Military_Coronet_of_a_Loyalist.svg).
> 
>  


End file.
